


Everything's Different

by stanleyMay



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Wayne is Not Batman, Bruce just wants his kids back, But Duke is okay with it, But he doesn't even remember them, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is an Assassin, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Renegade, Everyone's evil but they're also not evil it's complicated, Everyone's trying to kill Tim, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jason Low-key kidnapped Duke, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason likes tea, My life is a mess so I made this, No one remembers anyone properly, Please Kill Me, Stephanie Brown Is So Done, They all deserve better, They all feel, They all just want to be a family but villain's make it difficult, Tim Drake is So Done, Tim Drake is known as Red, Why Did I Write This?, i can't spell, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanleyMay/pseuds/stanleyMay
Summary: Bruce woke up at 6:30 as always, he went to the bathroom did his business and brushed his teeth as always, he put on one of his many suits and made sure his hair was slicked back perfectly as always. Bruce did this routine everyday for as long as he can remember, but something felt off, it felt to peaceful, to quite and he has know idea why. Bruce shook off the feeling and walked out his room that was furthest down the hall, when he started walking on the hallway he got about two doors down until he saw them.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon & Jim Gordon, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Batfamily Members & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Duke Thomas & Jason Todd, Jon Lane Kent & Damian Wayne, Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. That's New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's not Bruce's day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do i know how to write no but i hope you like it

Bruce woke up at 6:30 as always, he went to the bathroom did his business and brushed his teeth as always, he put on one of his many suits and made sure his hair was slicked back perfectly as always. Bruce did this routine everyday for as long as he can remember, but something felt off, it felt too peaceful, too quiet and he has know idea why. Bruce shook off the feeling and walked out his room that was furthest down the hall, when he started walking on the hallway he got about two doors down until he saw them. Out of Bruce's peripheral vision he saw two plaques on the doors, he looked to his right and saw the initials D.W., he looked to he's left and it had the initials D.T. and last time Bruce checked no one else besides himself and Alfred lived in the manor. Bruce didn't want to worry about that, not when today he had a meeting with Lex Luther, but as Bruce kept walking he noticed every door till the end of the hallway had initials of T.D., C.C., J.T., S.B., D.G., B.G., and Bruce had no idea who any of this initials belonged to but he was inclined to find out.

When Bruce got to the end of the hallway he decided to check one of the rooms to see if there was anything wrong with them. The room he decided to check was the one with the initials D.G., but when he went to open the door he realized that the door was locked. Bruce was about to bust the door down, when he's phone started to buzz. Bruce pulled his phone out of his pocket to see that the caller was Lucius Fox, so of course he had to take it.

"Hello Lucius"

"Hello Bruce"

"is everything alright, you don't usually call me this early"

"I wish i could say everything was alright Bruce, but unfortunately everything is not alright"

"What happened"

"Wayne Enterprise has been hacked"

"What by who, do we know"

"yes actually, you know of the hacker the red ace"

"yes, aren't they the hacker that released the official documents on the Kennedy assassination"

"yes they are and it seems we were their latest attack"

"Fuck"


	2. jail Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dicks been arrested and Barbara's ready to kill him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this at 4 am i'm a mess

Barbara day was going as good as a cop's life could be, which means it was shit. First she woke up feeling not only cold but also off, Second today she was extra clumsy, something she never was, but at last she was tripping over everything, even air, third she had to deal with the infamous Dick Grayson. Now Barbara didn't really have a problem with Dick, but there were just day's that she just didn't want to deal with his bullshit, and today was one of those days. Then she was told that Ric Wilson was caught speeding then tried to fight the cop that pulled him over and oh she was ready to kill him. Barbara was supposed to be on her lunch break, but instead she needs to head back to her hell job to talk to a man with daddy issues, oh how she hated her life.

The moment Barbara walked in the main part of the station she spotted dick in the holding cell surrounded by other idiots. Barbara strode over, grabbed her keys from her pocket, opened the cell door, grabbed dick by his shirt collar, pulled him out, then closed and locked the cell door. Barbara then pulled him away from the main area before anyone could question her actions. Once the two of them were alone, she punched him hard in the nose.

"What the fuck Barbara!" Dick said holding his now bruising nose.

"you know what that was for you Jackass!" she yelled at him unforgiving, she didn't care what was wrong he knew not to come to her job. "why the hell are you here Dick"

"i got pulled over then got in a fight babs, not that big of a deal" Dick was now smiling all big and wide, Barbara well never admit it but that smile always makes her all giddy and happy, but there was a new feeling this time when he smiled, it was the feeling of home, which was wired but she didn't want to over think anything. Barbara raised an eyebrow at what he said knowing it wasn't the truth, especially given the fact they both know he could have taken out those cops within a matter of seconds, he easily caved in, losing the sunny smile of he's. "fine, you know of the hacker Red."

"you mean the Red Ace."

"Yeah sure, anyway he hacked Slade, then me, and we have no idea how they were able to, but now they know everything."

"they can't know everything." she looked at him directly in his eyes that screamed exhaustion. "right."

"Barbara, they know that i'm Renegade, they also know my real name is Richard Grayson and that my nickname is dick, they know about Slade, and they know you help me with missions." Barbara has never seen dick this freaked out or serious before, but she honestly can't judge him because she too is scared. "but good thing I have a plan."

"you have a plan."

"yes."

"okay then what is your oh so great plan."

"you know a little less sarcasm would be nice." Barbara just raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"dick, just tell me your plan."

"right, well my plan is to hunt the bastard and kill." Barbara just stared at Dick for a second, then he continued "oh and i need your help to track him down, so i can kill him." then he smiled her again, which lead to her slapping him

"really!" Dick said rubbing his cheek

"yes really, and by the way your plan is stupid!"

"no it's not!"

"yes it is!"

"you know what, don't help then!"

"oh no i'm helping."

"i thought, you said it was a stupid plan."

"I just don't want you to die.'

"awww babs, you do care."

"Shut up." Then silence grew between them.

"As fun as this is Barbara, i think we should continue this conversation tonight." he stated more seriously then he's previous words.

"yeah your right, my place?"

"sure."

Then the two parted ways, giving Barbara a fourth reason today was a shit day, that reason being The Red Ace or just Red, either way she can't wait to kill them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why you are reading this but i'll be honest this me just starting out and trying to grow my writing i guess, but if you like it i welcome constructive criticism


	3. kidnapper or friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tim wakes up in a place he was not expecting

The first thing Tim noticed when he woke up was the pain in his neck, next was the how uncomfortable the chair he was sitting in was, then it was the tight rope around his wrist and ankles. Tim jerked his body up straight he looked down and there they were the ropes, Tim wiggled his hand to see how tight, but only for his hands to barely be able to move. Tim also had noticed that the chair he was setting was metal and pushed up against the wall, the walls in fact looked run down with the wall paper falling off, actually the whole room looked run down. The room was dark and looked like an abandoned apartment, though it looked liked someone had been living here at least a couple of days. The apartment was freezing, making Tim's body shiver, his hair was all in his face, and couldn't for the life of him remember what happened and what he did remember was all normal.

The door then swung open to reveal a boy, by he's height he had to be at least 12. the boy in question was dressed head to toe in black and green, the fabric on the boy's chest, pants, boots, and gloves seemed to all be leather and the rap around is waste, sleeves, mask, and hood seemed to a different material, maybe wool, the boy also had some sort of sword resting at his hip. the boy walked in and closed the door behind him, the boy had only glanced once at him, then walked over to the run down couch to grab a weird circular device, then Tim heard two beeps go off. Tim had then decided that now he wanted attention.

"who the hell you." Tim's voice was steady when he spoke, which he was proud of. the boy looked over at Tim, only to take off his hood and mask to reveal his face, it was hard for Tim to make out much of his face in the dark, but the one thing he could make out were the boy's eyes, they were a deep Emerald green that looked dull and lifeless like all joy and wonder had be killed. another thing Tim noticed was how tense the boy's body was.

"Timothy Drake also known as The Red Ace or just Red." The boy's voice sounded like a robot, it wasn't really deep but it also sounded tired and monotone, like a soldier giving a report. "my name is Damian Al Ghoul and i need your help."

"Al Ghoul like, Ra's Al Ghul?" Damian's lifeless eyes changed a little, now they had a spark of anger in them, at the mention of Ra's Al Ghoul.

"yes." Damian's voice didn't change a beat, which strangely made Tim sad, he wanted to see more life in this boy then what he's showing, it felt wrong that he was this lifeless. "how do you know of my grandfather."

"I hacked the Justice League." Tim wasn't afraid or ashamed to say that and hey Damian's body became less tense which is nice. "but never mind that what is it that you need my help with?"

"i need to find the red hood and you are the best person to help me."

"The red hood, why in the world would someone, that I'm guessing is an assassin, need with the red hood?" Now Tim doesn't really care about red hood and honestly has nothing against him, but trying to find him will be a pain in the ass, that honestly Tim doesn't want to deal with.

"i need his help with killing my grandfather and mother." Wow okay that was unexpected. "and you have no choice but to help me or i have to kill you and i rather not." okay Tim had two options, option one: say yes but potentially being dragged into Damian's family drama or option two: say no and die.

"don't worry, i'm in." you can't blame a guy for wanting to live okay, even if it means messy family drama "can i ask a question?"

"You already did." Tim glared at Damian, which made Damian roll his eyes, though Tim well noted that Damian's body looked more relaxed now and he's eyes look more amused then lifeless.

"whatever, i was just going to ask if you could get me out of this rope.?" Damian only huffed then over to Tim pulled out a knife from his boot and cut his bindings. Damian walked back over to the couch, put the knife back in his boot, then sat down. Tim got off the chair, slowly walked over to the couch and sat next to Damian. "can i ask another question?"

"You're annoying." Tim now sitting closer to Damian noticed other things about him, the one he was stuck on thought was how young he looked. Damian is clearly a child that grows up too fast and that fact made Tim angry, which is bizarre since Damian had kidnapped him.

"well being annoying is better than being a kidnapper." Damian was now full on glaring at Tim, Which Tim found extremely rude. "anyway, why do you want to kill your family." Damian's body tensed, his eyes looked void of the amusement they once held now they burned with anger. Tim found Damian sad, this boy is clearly fight real demons and the ones that hide in your mind, Tim could also tell Damian had never been shown parental love, which Tim could relate to.

"Their monster's." Damian looked at his leather covered hands, voice quiet and hard. "and I've always been told to kill the monster's." and damn did that sentence Tim want to hug him.

"i'm sorry."

"why."

"i'm just sorry Damian"

"Don't pity me Drake"

"I don't"

"good" Damian got up, went over to a bag and pulled out a small notebook. "i was able to track Red Hood's last few safe houses, but can't find his current one. I also noticed that he changes his base every 2 months."

"My guess is that you want me to find he's new base." Tim was glad of the change of topic as he really didn't like talking about all that sad stuff.

"precisely."

"okay." Tim got up, stretched arms out rolled his neck, then started to walk towards the door. "we should go to my place it will be easier to track red there"  
"Your right" Damian started to gather his few things and put them in the bag then grabbed a trench coat and put it on. " What about your parents though, you're not one to make friends.

"they're on a business trip." now was Tim offended by what Damian said, yes but was he going to show that, no.

"alright let's go." Then the two left the apartment both with a new friend.


	4. A life saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jason makes a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol what am i doing with my life

Jason's day was pretty good except for the feeling that everything is wrong with world. Jason feels lonely which is a normal feeling for him but today it's increased like he's missing something. Jason also realized that something about his death which is he can't remember his death, also people seem to be missing in his past as well. Jason hated the fact that someone fucked with his memories and was ready to kill the guy who did it, which just make's his hit list longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how does beta writing work because it neat (im a mess if you can't tell)
> 
> this chapter is a nightmare


End file.
